


Shine! Cocotama

by MayumiWorld



Category: Cocotama (Anime), Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: But only at the first chapter, Canon Cocotamas don't appear until chapter 8, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Gen, Gods, Gods everywhere, I just really love Zero, Just Friends, Kirby doesn't appear until later, Monthly uploads, Mostly Cocotama, Mostly original characters, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Redemption?, Slice of Life, UNO in chapter 10, Zero is now adorable, Zero is the protagonist again, cursing, hopefully, i guess, no beta we die like men, you can read it fandom blind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25780141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayumiWorld/pseuds/MayumiWorld
Summary: The day where Zero returns is now. Worse, it on the planet Earth... except he has turned into a creature called a Cocotama. Cocotamas are tiny gods born from objects, and they need to train to master their godly powers if they want to become true gods. So it's up to him and some oblivious Cocotamas to get his powers back and continue destroying them all without the others knowing who he truly is, AND avoid being spotted by humans or else they will die.Will the oblivious Cocotamas find out who he truly is and stop him? Or will Zero destroy this planet and move on to the next? Or...?
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> The first Cocotama fanfic is a Crossover and is written by yours truly: a Zero (Kirby) fan.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A demon rises from the ashes... as a god in training.

What is a Cocotama?

Cocotamas are tiny little gods-in-training born from cherished objects. Since they are in training, they make mistakes sometimes.

Usually, they are human-like in shape. Standing on two legs, and having fingerless arms. Those two are usually short, and please don't ask how they scratch their head using those small arms (the same way a hamster does it)

They wear white pants with a zig-zag edge. They have a mark at the front. You can tell if they are male or female just by looking at them. If they are pointy, it's a boy. If it's wavy (with a point at the bottom part of the zig-zag), then it's a girl.

They hatch from eggs that look like white chicken eggs. However, unlike most animals who dispose of them, Cocotamas use them to hide from humans.

The reason? They will return to where they come from. They are a secret species, after all, so they must never be seen at all. There are some exceptions, however, but that is for another tale.

One day, something weird happened.

Out of nowhere, an egg formed in the middle of the night in the edge of a forest, a place where few Cocotama has ever come to.

The mysterious egg slowly fell down to the ground. Eventually, it landed. When it did, it hatched.

It is a white Cocotama that has big pointy bat ears that are standing up. It also has bat wings. The mark on its pants is shaped like a red eye with a white iris. After all, all marks only use one color.

"Where... am I?" The Cocotama asked to itself. It looked around its surroundings. It looked at itself, touched its face, and all of that stuff. It doesn't have limbs, nor wearing pants! What the heck is it!?

Suddenly, something tells the white Cocotama to calm down, and remember its goal to destroy.

But how can it do so when it's really small and weak? It looked in its pants and found two things. A gold egg-shaped charm, and another pair of pants. This time, it's red with a yellow five-pointed star imprinted on it.

The Cocotama can feel it. The power of destruction, trapped in those two things. He can easily transform back to what he was before he turned into this bat creature. And since it's isolated from other creatures, he could just transform, destroy, and get out to destroy some more planets.

However, the power of these two things is so weak, it doesn't seem like it can do anything. The Cocotama wore those pants to test it, and yep, there are no changes.

"Great. I have to communicate with others. Why do I have to live in this hell?" The Cocotama said in an annoyed tone before walking towards the light of the lamps from the town.

Before it heads there, however, it saw its egg that it hatched from. Something is telling it that it needs it. So he took it, put it in its pants, and went to the city. While doing so, it decided to remind what it is.

'I am Zero, and only have one goal: to destroy. Destroy everything until there is nothing left. I am nothing, and nothing can change that.

I will do it. Even if it means dying repeatedly.'

And off he goes.

Meanwhile, a light blue Cocotama with four antennas is doing her job. Cheering people up, and entertaining herself when there's nothing to do.

Little did both know, they would meet the very next day.

_To be continued..._


	2. Meeting Infy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zero finds a Cocotama... buddy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this and the previous chapter months ago. The writing is a bit wonky as a result.

In a house, a Cocotama worked around, cleaning the floor where no one is looking. She is a light blue Cocotama who has four antennae. Her front two antennae twitched, indicating the Cocotama to go to the gap between the refrigerator and the counter. The yellow ball-shaped tips of the front antenna glowed in the dark, illuminating the way, cleaning the place in-between the refrigerator and the counter.

Her other two antennae are just hair. After cleaning the dust, she cleaned her hair.

"Geez! This thing is very dirty!" The Cocotama said as she cleaned her hair, picking up dust from it.

She put them back at the gap. It's because she wanted to make the humans see the dirt and clean them themselves.

* * *

The house is now clean. The Cocotama lied down on the top of the fridge.

"I wonder what I am going to do next?" The Cocotama thought to herself.

She looked outside to see that it is nighttime already. The Cocotama decided to just jump off the window and fly with her wings.

...Except her wings are too small for her to actually fly. She fell off the two-story house as a result. Luckily, she landed on bushes.

"Ow... I forgot I can't fly." The Cocotama said, holding her head in pain.

There, she saw a white Cocotama. He just blinked in confusion. It seems like he didn't expect the light blue Cocotama to fall.

"What are you doing here?" The blue Cocotama asked.

"Just... just strolling." The white Cocotama said.

"Oh...Kay."

The blue Cocotama is about to walk away, but she decided to talk to the white one.

"I'm the god of the 'limitless possibilities of the phone', Infy! What's your name?" The blue Cocotama—Infy—asked.

"Um, Zero." The white Cocotama—Zero—responded.

"Nice to meet you Zero!" Infy said, shaking Zero's hands.

After she stopped shaking the white one's hand, she decided to ask. "So, where do you live?" Infy asked.

Zero shook his head. Infy's smile went down.

"You mean... you don't have a place to live?"

"Yeah." Zero nodded.

Infy then thought about it, evident by her walking in a circle, putting her hands on her head, and mumbling things about what to do.

After a bit of thinking, an idea popped out.

"How about you stay with me?" Infy suggested.

While yes, that is the obvious answer, she isn't sure if this is a good idea. Why? Because humans say to not trust strangers, which means people you don't know. Infy believes that the same applies to Cocotamas. Even though such a thing is unlikely due to their nature.

The unlikeliness however is why she chose to invite Zero to her home. After all, there is a chance that this aura is just all in her mind.

Zero is shocked by this. He didn't expect someone like her to invite to her house, even though she might have heard the 'do no trust strangers' advice.

"Come on, don't be shy!" Infy said, pulling Zero's hand. She then ran back to the house.

Not before putting herself in the egg!

"W-What?" Zero is confused by this action.

Silence.

"Are... are you serious?" Infy asked in defiance as she popped out from the egg. "Did you seriously don't know that you must never be spotted by humans or else you will return to your item?" She then closed her egg and rolled away.

Zero didn't know what Infy meant by 'returning to your item', but he thinks that it's equivalent to dying.

"O-oh, I see."

He then pulled his egg and went inside it. Inside, it was blank. Nothing inside. Just... black.

Wait... where is he supposed to go?

"Infy?" Zero yelled. "I'm afraid I don't know where to go!" He then added.

Luckily. Infy is still in the hearing range.

"Right! You haven't been to this place before! Come with me, I'm gonna give you a tour!"

Zero cursed under his breath as he followed the blue Cocotama.

_To be continued..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Infy’s reference sheet](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Fs0D4zJpKJg2m3ohRbkjRbaU-GCDHhCC/view?usp=drivesdk)


	3. A Little Tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Infy becomes a tour guide for her new friend.

The two Cocotamas—Infy and Zero—are having a tour of the house. Infy is the tour guide, guiding Zero through the house.

Right now, they are heading to the second floor.

"So here's the second floor." Infy said, leading the white Cocotama to the second floor. "Isn't that cool? Oh! Tomomi's here!" She then said upon seeing a teenage human girl lying down on a bed.

Tomomi has long brown hair with dark blue eyes. She seems to be using her smartphone.

"So... what's with that girl?" Zero asked.

"Tomomi is my owner of sorts. I just wanted to check on her to see if she's ok!" Infy explained. "I-it doesn't mean I'm allowed to be seen!" She then panicked to give Zero the right idea.

"And why is that?" Zero asked. Infy then looked at Tomomi's phone.

"It's because I'm born from there." Infy explained, pointing at the phone. Zero is still confused.

"Us Cocotamas are born from objects who are being taken good care of by humans. In my case, Tomomi's phone." Info explained. Suddenly, she had a thought.

"Now that I think about it, I don't know what item you are born from!" Infy said. "What is it?"

Zero... didn't know what to do. Being a being who is born from nothing, it seems like it's not an appropriate thing to say.

So, he decided to say that he doesn't know. It is kind of the truth after all.

"I... I don't know. I'm not sure. It's been a long time." Zero answered.

"I see. Oh well, it's probably not that important!"

Suddenly, Tomomi stood up. Infy and Zero immediately and quickly ran down the stairs and hid at the gap between the counter and the refrigerator.

The two Cocotamas watched as Tomomi opened the fridge, get some ice cream (with permission of course), and then closing it.

As they watched Tomomi walking back to her room, the two Cocotamas came out from the gap

Suddenly, they hear a growl. It's from Infy's tummy.

"Seeing that ice cream made me hungry!" Infy said. "Let's stop the tour for now so we can eat!" She added as she opened the fridge to look for something to eat.

Infy found a plate of spaghetti wrapped with food wrap high up the fridge. The phone Cocotama slightly opened the wrap and ate a noodle.

"Delicious!" She announced as Zero sweatdrops. That is pretty much loud enough for humans to hear! Luckily, Infy realized this.

"Sorry!" Infy apologized more quietly with a smile on her face. "By the way, are you hungry?" She then asked.

"No. I am not." As Zero said that, his tummy growled. He realized that his stomach felt empty. "Ok, maybe I do need to eat after all..." He then climbed to where Infy is.

* * *

As they ate, Zero decided to think about things. He is a planet destroyer. He wanted everything to drown in darkness. No, everything to disappear. Everything.

Before becoming a Cocotama, he is a powerful entity who... is a bit smaller than the average adult.

Despite his size, he did destroy planets, and most creatures who are bigger than him underestimate him _badly._

He knows how to deal with things. He ain't stupid. After all, he had lived thousands upon thousands of years.

Even _that_ is an understatement. He just lost count of how many years he had lived after all. Probably because he doesn't have a measurement of time a long time ago.

So how can he do this when he is a weak little Cocotama?

Simple. Try to build up power in those two pieces of clothing that he has.

* * *

After eating a noodle each, the two climbed down. They made sure that things are as they left it. The two pushed the refrigerator shut.

When they made sure the door is shut, the two sat down in exhaustion.

"Geez! It's pretty tiring!" Infy said, wiping off the sweat from her fur.

Zero is also sweating as well. "Yeah." He puffed. "It is tiring." He added.

Suddenly, the refrigerator glowed. Out comes a ghostly egg-shaped thing connected to the aura the refrigerator is emitting.

"W-What's going on!?" Zero yelled as he watched this thing unfold. Infy's eyes, however, are sparkling with joy.

"What's happening?" Zero asked, still in shock.

"A Cocotama is going to be born!" Infy said as she jumped while holding Zero's hands. "A Cocotama is going to be born!" She repeated in excitement.

"Infy! Be quiet!"

"Oh, right."

Then, the two watched as the egg tried to pull itself away from the aura. When that failed to break the string of aura, it tried again. It also failed. At this point, Zero is slowly losing hope.

But then...

The aura disappeared.

The egg is free from the aura.

It landed on the floor, breaking in half. A purple bear-like Cocotama hatched out of it. However, since the Cocotama is launched through the air, he landed face-first to the ground.

"Ow..." it muttered in pain.

* * *

"I'm the god of the cold but fresh refrigerator, Freezie!" The Cocotama introduced himself.

"The name's Infy! Nice to meet you." Infy introduces herself.

"Zero." Zero simply said his name.

"Ah, I see. So you two live in this house, right?" Freezie then asked.

"Yep!" Infy nodded. "Speaking of house, we're in the middle of the tour! Wanna join in?" Infy then asked. Freezie nodded without a second thought.

And so, Infy continued her tour with two Cocotamas in tow.

_To be continued..._


	4. A NOT-So-Little Lecture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freezie reveals his serious side.

After the tour is finished, the three Cocotamas decided that it’s time to take a rest.

Freezie decided to go near the refrigerator.

“Why are you going there?” Infy asked.

“I like cold stuff. Also, it’s because I was born here.” Freezie answered.

Freezie then relaxed. He doesn’t feel like moving right now it seems. It looks like he is going to sleep in any minute right now...

“Hold on, I haven’t heard your names!” Freezie jolted awake, realizing that he didn’t know the names of the two Cocotamas.

“Oh, I’m Infy! God of the smartphone!”

“Zero.”

...silence.

“God of the what?” Freezie tilted his head.

“I don’t know. I’ve forgotten.” Zero shrugged.

"So, you're telling me that you don't know what item you are born from!?" Freezie asked in shock.

"Yes." Zero answered.

“Oh... I see.” Freezie said, frowning.

“Why the sad face? It probably ain’t that important!” Infy said in a cheerful tone.

“It _is.”_ Freezie looked towards the blue Cocotama in annoyance.

“W-what do you mean?” Zero asked.

“Cocotamas are born from objects, right?” Freezie asked. The other two nodded in understandment. “Not just any objects, _cherished_ objects! Objects that are treated with love and respect! We are here because we aren’t treated like some random object that is just there for use! We are being treated as _more_ than that!” Freezie ranted. He then came closer towards Infy.

“So you are saying that you should dismiss that item that you are born from? You think that thing is unimportant!? Do you even _know_ what’s your purpose? Why _we_ exist!?” Freezie yelled. In response, Infy shook her head no in fear.

“We are supposed to make humans happy! Happy as they can be! We need their Happy Stars to improve our magical abilities! And you shaking it off just like that!?”

As Freezie kept ranting, it made Zero think. Why is he here? He is just a demon who wanted everything to die and bring it to nothing. If he really is reborn _from_ the nothingness instead of being _the_ nothingness, then... did anybody really cherished the nothingness that much?

Is he even a demon anymore? He checked the two prices of clothing that he has.

Before he can even look, Freezie asked the bat Cocotama a question.

“Can I see your tail?”

“S-sure.” Zero nodded in confusion.

The otter Cocotama looked at his back, seeing the tail...

...except there is none.

“W-what is going on?” Freezie asked to no one.

_ To be continued... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the original fic, Freezie is based on a bear. However, I changed my mind and turned him into an otter because there is no otter Cocotama. 
> 
> Also, the tail usually sports the item each Cocotama is born from. At other times, represent it. Like Melory (canon Cocotama character) who is born from a piano, but has a eighth note as her tail instead of... a piano. Bonus points for being _light pink_ when she’s born from a _black piano._


	5. Magical Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this world, magic exists. Thanks to that, a fight broke out.

Freezie kept staring at Zero's butt, puzzled about the fact that the latter doesn't have a tail.

"So... what now?" Infy asked.

The purple Cocotama decided to step away.

Suddenly, Tomomi's mother called.

"It's dinner time!" She yelled.

Tomomi then immediately went down the stairs. "Really!? Man, time does come by fast."

What is on the table? Salmon, rice, and some miso soup.

"Itadakimasu!" the two humans then ate. However, there is a problem. The soup is way too hot.

"Ow! This soup is hotter than usual." Tomomi pointed out.

"Oh? I guess that's me for boiling it for too long..."

Tomomi and her mother then began blowing at the bowl of soup.

"Ooh! Ooh! Let me try my confidence booster magic!" Infy suddenly said, jumping up and down.

And so, she began shaking her bum.

"Cocon poi poi Cocotama!" She then turned around, holding on a pose with both of her arms up. "Mugendai," she then turned to her right while her arms make a circle, "Kagirinai!" she then continued as she did the same action except it's the opposite way. "Ichi, ni no san!" She then counted in Japanese with her hands. (Apparently, the translator’s broken.)

Suddenly, the infinity mark—The same symbol on her pants—appeared in front of her. It flew towards Tomomi, which made her blow the soup...too hard. So hard that soup spilled off the bowl!

"..." the two humans have nothing to say on the matter. After all, they are shocked.

Meanwhile, back with the Cocotamas, Freezie is disappointed at Infy. "I know that you're trying to help, but your magic doesn't help in this case." He said.

"Hey!" Infy yelled in annoyance. "At least I tried." She added, crossing her hands.

Freezie sighed in disappointment. He then calmed down as he prepared his magic by shaking his bum.

  
"Cocon poi poi Cocotama!" He then turned around with his arms slightly up. "Reitou de cool! Fureezu de Freeze!"

**(A/N Didn't have an idea of how he's going to move so have the nutshell version I guess)**

That resulted in three blue sparkles—the same one on his pants—to fly off to the soup.

Tomomi tasted the soup, and well, it ain't too hot anymore. It's the right temperature.

And then they continued eating as if that never happened.

"See? Mine is better on this occasion!" Freezie said in a calm tone.

Infy is mad about this. "Come on! I just messed up, that's that! Besides, I don't need your help!" Infy hissed, turning away from the purple Cocotama.

Freezie wanted to say more, but he had to stop and calm down. It might make this situation worse, after all.

"Fine, just do whatever you want." He said. "Let's see if you really can handle things without my help." He added, walking away from Infy.

"Let's go Zero." Freezie then said when passing by the white Cocotama. He looked towards Infy and decided to make a move.

"He's right. His magic is better on that occasion. You are being... a little bratty about it." Zero said, trying to not traumatize her. After all, it is too quick to do so.

Now that Zero thought of it... what _was_ that?

"Um... Freezie? What did you just do?" Zero asked.

Freezie then looked towards the bat Cocotama as if the latter said something stupid.

"Yeah, I knew that this would happen. It's been a long time ever since I did this Cocotama thing." Zero said. "Or maybe I have amnesia?" He then wondered. Of course, that isn't true. But he had to make an excuse for why he is asking stupid questions or else Freezie might question him even more.

"Well, that's magic!" Freezie explained in a surprisingly casual tone. "Everyone knows their magic. Heck, that was my first time using it!" He added.

“I see.”

“Two Cocotamas can’t have the same magic. At least that’s what I think.” Freezie explained. “By the way, what _is_ your magic? Let me guess: you don’t know.” He asked, and then guessed.

Zero sadly nodded.

“That’s a shame. Do you at least... have an idea?”

Does he have an idea of what it would be like?

Probably something about darkness and stuff.

But as Freezie told Infy, Cocotamas exist to make humans happy, not to make them suffer.

However, when used at the wrong occasion, things can go wrong, as Infy demonstrated earlier.

So... what _is_ his magic?

“Probably something about darkness and stuff.” Zero responded without thinking. He immediately covered his mouth, realizing what he had said.

“That’s... weird.” Freezie tilted his head, weirded out from Zero’s guess. “But at the same time, that seems to be the most likely answer. After all, you seem to be dark and gloomy and... what is that word...? Right, cynical!” He added.

“Yeah. Thought so too.”

* * *

_ Later... _

Infy is still standing on that place. She hasn’t moved a single inch.

She seems to be breaking down and want to say sorry.

Eventually, she ran back towards the gap between the counter and the refrigerator to see that Freezie and Zero sleeping.

She yawned, and slept besides them.

_ To be continued... _


	6. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Infy had a nightmare.

Infy woke up to see that she isn't in the Mugen household. She is in a dark room which is seemingly wide with no walls in sight.

The Cocotama stood up, looking around in confusion. She walked around to see if anyone else is there.

Looks like no one is around. how about yelling?

"Hello?" She yelled out while she kept on walking aimlessly.

As if it's a response to Infy's yelling, Zero appeared in her line of sight, lying down.

"Ah, Zero! Good thing you're here." The Cocotama said. "I'm getting a bit scared." She added.

However, Zero doesn't respond.

"Zero?"

No response.

"Zero!" She said, shaking furiously trying to wake him up.

However, there is still no response. Now Infy is worried.

All of a sudden, eyes popped up. They don't seem to be paired with others at all. In fact, none of these eyes are even pairs at all.

Infy looked in worry, not knowing what to do except to keep trying to wake the white Cocotama up.

However, it is futile as more eyes open up, and eventually, a big eye that has a red sclera opened up. All of them stared at Infy but sometimes blinking. Except for the red one.

"Heh, I'm surprised that you decided to break that dare you made yourself." Infy hears a voice. It eerily sounds like Zero's.

"Z-Zero!? But I thought-"

"Don't think about it. There is no need to. After all, you and your 'friends' will die soon." the voice cut Infy off.

Infy is confused by this statement. What does he mean by this?

Before she could ask any more questions, she abruptly woke up to see that she is back in the Mugen household.

"Phew! It was just a dream!" Infy said with a sigh of relief. however, she is thinking about what the voice said.

After all, the voice did stress out the "friends" part so...

* * *

"I'm... I'm sorry about yesterday." Infy said. "I'm sorry for not being a good friend." She sniffed.

Freezie and Zero looked towards Infy as they stopped eating their breakfast.

"I was too selfish back there. I just wanted to do something!" The firefly Cocotama continued. "But... that's how it goes, somebody has to do something, I guess." She added.

They didn't respond. Just like Zero in her dream. But this time, they don't know what to say.

Eventually, Freezie is the first one to stand up, and to break the silence.

"No, _I'm_ sorry." Freezie said. "If I haven't lashed out by something petty, none of those should have happened." He added.

'Even though it is kind of necessary.' He then thought.

"...it's ok. At least we're friends now, are we?"

"Yeah."

Zero watched as it unfolds. He wondered if it has something to do with the nightmare he gave her by accident. But then, he wanted to do that anyway.

After all... you know. He needs the energy to transform back into his true form.

But it is a matter of... when he would get it back.

* * *

Meanwhile, on a different planet, somebody is preparing to take off.

The pilot—a pink fluffy ball with stubby arms and feet—rode on a star-shaped object that doesn't have windows of some sort. It's ok, as the creature can breathe in space.

His destination? The planet Earth.

More specifically, the Mugen household.

_To be continued..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For clarification, Zero's Cocotama magic is to make someone have a keen eye. The nightmare part might have been a part of his other pair of pants.
> 
> Speaking of pants, I can't take it seriously when that word is written so...
> 
> "Trousers" it is!
> 
> Too bad I have more unposted chapters to post here...


	7. Star-shaped Objects

While the three Cocotamas went on their lives back on Earth, a certain someone's signal went to a faraway planet—Popstar.

A pink creature—Kirby—has been called in the Halberd because of said signal.

The owner of this flying ship—Meta Knight— is right in front of the little Fluffball, ready to talk.

"So, there is a signal somewhere at a faraway planet." Meta Knight explained. "And you do know what kind of thing it picks up, right?" He then asked.

"Um..." Kirby pondered for a second before he answered a "No."

"Oh..." the knight sighed, losing his seriousness. He then regained it and said "You're here because we got a signal from another planet that doesn't even know we exist." he then continued. "It might be a little annoying to go, but I want you to investigate that planet and see what that thing is about."

Meta Knight is so focused on talking that he didn't notice that Kirby had fallen asleep in the middle of it.

"Are you listening?" The knight raised his voice which woke up Kirby.

"Oh, um, what?"

The knight cleared his voice. "There is this signal from another planet, and I want you to investigate that planet." He said, simplifying what he said earlier, which the Fluffball nodded.

"That planet certainly looks like Shiver Star, except it isn't frozen." Meta Knight explained. "We don't know what kind of people live here, but they could be peaceful, or hostile."

"So what is the signal?" Kirby asked.

"Well... do you know what that picks up?" Meta Knight repeated the question from earlier, pointing at the satellite dish from the window. "It's Dark Matter." He then answered.

"Oh... oh dear... so where is the ship?" Kirby asked, to which Meta Knight pointed at a star-shaped item: the Warpstar.

But before he left, he asked one question:

"Why me?"

Meta Knight never answered that. Instead, he gave the Fluffball the Star Rod.

"W-why this one? The townsfolk won't dream!" Kirby said worryingly.

"It's simple: you can't defeat these dark creatures alone. Every time you fight them, you have a magical weapon. Normal stuff won't hurt them at all." is Meta Knight's answer.

* * *

...And that is how he ended up here. Meta Knight told the townsfolk that Kirby is going to another adventure, but believes that Popstar is safe for now.

The Fluffball groaned. "Why me?" He asked to himself. "Anyone could fill in the role!" He added, still riding his Warpstar. "While yes, I'm a hero and everything, but they aren't even a threat yet!" He complained.

Why would the knight send him to this adventure? He doesn't know. They could just send the Meta-Knights (the group) to investigate.

Are they cowardly? Did he send the Fluffball because he is stronger than the 'strongest warrior in the galaxy'?

All of these thinking made him feel sleepy. He tried to fight against it, but in the end, he gave in and slept.

…

After drifting to his destination, something... weird is happening.

As he came to the planet's ozone layer, the Fluffball is merging with the Warpstar without his knowledge. 

And he probably won't wake up until he lands to his location...

...The Mugen household.

* * *

Infy is running around with Freezie, trying to run away from Zero. They are playing tag, and the white Cocotama is surprisingly good at it.

They ran around in circles, went up and down the closets and stuff, went to the toilet where they are almost spotted, and eventually, Zero caught up to them. Mostly due to exhaustion from the other two to the point of stopping altogether.

"Tag." The bat Cocotama said, touching Infy, who is sweating and panting on the ground.

"I... I can't do this anymore..." Infy said, voice dry from thirst.

"Oh? You want to stop?"

Infy simply nodded, then fell unconscious.

"…"

* * *

Zero dragged the two tired Cocotamas to the gap. He didn't expect the two of them to be so... heavy. Maybe because he is so small? It took him too long to drag them. Luckily for him, the humans in the house are playing some games on a console.

The Cocotama sat down and wiped his forehead. He is pretty tired of pulling.

The Cocotama climbed on the counter and decided to rest. However, a blink of light from on the window caught his attention. It landed nearby the house somewhere. Zero decided that he is going to search at the bushes.

Zero pulled out his egg from his pants, went in, then rolled outside the house.

Luckily, the door is slightly open. At this point, a burglar might go in there easily.

He searched near where the light came from and found the Warpstar and the Star Rod. These two objects made the little Cocotama tumble in shock.

"What's going on?" Infy asked, still tired from that running, but not like before where she can't even stand up. "And what's that?" She then asked, pointing at the two objects.

"I... I don't know." is Zero's answer. "I don't know what they are." He added, still trembling.

"Then... why are you scared?" Infy asked.

Zero shook his head. He can't keep it anymore... but he can't secrets forever.

"They... they are artifacts from a different planet. If... if they are here, then..." At this point, Zero decided to stop and collect his thoughts.

The Cocotama took a deep breath, then continued. "That planet is in trouble." He added, looking towards Infy at her eyes with a serious look.

"Oh no! That sounds terrible! We had to do something and bring it back!" Infy panicked. "But... how?" She then added.

"I got an idea!" Freezie said from out of nowhere, which shocked the other two Cocotamas. "Oh."

"Anyways," Freezie continued after everyone got up. "Why not just put it at that antique store?" He added, pointing towards an old-looking antique store made out of wood. "I heard rumors about that one, like the antique store has a curse when you buy the music box, or the owner has superpowers hence why she is working despite being ten years old! I bet she knows something about sending things to space!"

The second to last sentence caught the two off-guard once more. Well, their reactions are different (Infy being really shocked and Zero being mildly shocked), but still!

"Y-Y-Y-Y-You're saying that the owner is a _child!?"_ Infy yelled in disbelief.

Freezie nodded, causing the phone god to faint.

...

...This caused an awkward situation, as no one said anything. What made it worse is that Infy is still lying on the floor.

"So... are we... going to that shop?" Zero asked.

"Well..." Infy said, finally getting up after what felt like hours. "I guess we don't have a choice. The antique shop it is!" She added, raising her hand. It is then followed bt the rest of the team doing it too.

**"YEAH!"**

And so, they all decided to go to the antique shop.

Why did Zero tell the truth here and then instead of lying? Well, if he is correct, a Cocotama might come out from it and certainly know who he truly is, breaking the trust of the two Cocotamas. And so, he wants to get rid of it as fast as possible.

After, all, he doesn't want anyone to know who he is... at all.

It's might have also because he is rather truthful in nature. Oh well.

Now that he thought of it... he hasn't been trying to destroy something lately...

_To be continued..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon Cocotamas are now going to appear starting next chapter.


	8. A Visit to the Antique Shop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we meet a canon Cocotama!

The three Cocotamas prepared to go to the Sakura antique shop. They took the Star Rod and Warpstar then went their way to the antique shop.

As the three carry the two objects while trying to avoid being spotted, Zero—who is in-between Infy and Freezie—decided to look closely at the town they live in.

He felt... small. After all, he was big before he became a tiny Cocotama. Plus, with the other eye, he constantly has depth perception. He never experienced that most of the time when he was a demon who was destroying planets and manipulating people.

It seems like... everything changed. Like, he just possessed someone... except it's permanent.

As they walk on, however, the other two Cocotamas get tired. Eventually, they sit down for a rest. Worse, it's in the middle of summer vacation, so it was very hot.

"How... can you... go on... this... far...?" Infy asked with a dry throat. Zero shrugged in response.

"Let me try!" Freezie said, then did his magic and cooled her down.

And thus, they are back and running again.

However, Infy is worried. After all, the shop is far from Cocotama standards. They can't possibly make it there!

Luckily, a bus that seemed reasonably small (for a Cocotama) decided to pass through. It's light blue and it seemed like it was made out of... whatever object is used for a suitcase. The driver decided to stop when Zero waved his hand. He knew that this person on the bus is not human, as this thing is way too small for humans to fit in.

"That's... a strange bus." Zero remarked.

"I know right?" The driver—a red Cocotama with a ninja outfit, blue round eyes, and mouse ears—said, scratching his head. "I think this is the only one in existence!" He added.

The red Cocotama then spotted the other two Cocotamas, who are dried up. Again.

"Do they need a ride?" The driver asked.

* * *

"...and that's why we want to go to the Sakura antique shop." Zero explained.

"Hmm... items that are important for another planet, huh..." the driver thought. "Why would they make it removable in the first place? Things like this can happen!" He added. In response, Zero shrugged. It looks like he thought the same thing.

The driver gave the other two Cocotamas a glass of water (for Cocotama standards). They feel better now, it seems.

'Huh, even gods need a refresher from here and there...' Zero thought.

"Ahh... this is so refreshing!" Infy said after drinking a bottle of water in one fell swoop. "Oh, we haven't asked your name!" Infy said.

"Oh, me? I'm Rannin, the god of the snickers!" The driver—Rannin—said.

"I'm Infy, the god of the smartphone!" "Freezie, the god of the refrigerator!" "Zero."

Rannin stared towards Zero, waiting for him to say his item.

"Um... I don't think he knows where he is born from." Freezie explained.

"I see. Well, we're halfway there." Rannin said.

After that, the three passengers talked about typical stuff. Their favorite games, what to do next, etc. Meanwhile, Rannin kept on driving towards their destination, not saying a word.

"So... what is that planet like?" Infy asked.

"Hmm... it's like this planet, except I don't see humans there. " Zero explained. "There are lots of aliens that live there, and not only do they use technology like us, they also use magic."

"Wait, Cocotamas exist over there too?" Infy asked.

"No. At least I think not."

"So why are those things important then?" Freezie asked, pointing towards the Star Rod and the Warpstar.

"This one—" Zero pointed towards the rod. "—is called the Star Rod. This object can give you pleasant dreams, but is also a weapon used to deter evil spirits."

Now Infy and Freezie's eyes are sparkling.

"And this one—" he pointed towards the star. "Is called a Warpstar. This belongs to a species called Fluffballs, and they are born with one. They use this as transportation. Oh, it can also fly, and change size."

Now their eyes are more sparkly than ever.

Before they can ask any more questions, however, they reached their destination: the Sakura antique shop. More specifically, a castle on a grassy table.

The four got down and are greeted by many Cocotamas of different shapes and sizes. Infy never saw that many Cocotamas before in her life!

"Welcome back Rannin!" A magenta rabbit Cocotama with ponytails wearing a red ribbon greeted. "How was your trip?" She asked.

"Oh! I met some Cocotamas that need help!" Rannin said. "You see..." he then explained everything about the other planet.

"Oh... that's... too bad." The rabbit Cocotama said. "But hey, we can find a way!" She then added, then spotted the three.

"Right! You three. My name is Ribbon! Nice to meet you!" Ribbon introduced.

"The name's Infy!

"I'm Freezie!"

"My name is Zero."

The magenta Cocotama smiled upon hearing their names. "So what brings you here?" She then asked.

"Well, we thought that the owner of this shop can use her extraordinary powers to bring these two to the planet it belongs to!" Infy explained.

Now the Cocotamas are a little worried, while the others who didn't really know the owner became exited.

"Um..." Rannin began. "I don't think she has powers like that. Even if she is the chosen one (it's a long story), it doesn't mean she has powers."

Hearing this made the trio disappointed. "Now what?" Freezie asked. "Just ask a freaking astronaut?" He added in anger.

"But... we have to bring them back! That planet is going to be in trouble!" Zero yelled with slight concern.

"So what are we going to do?" Freezie asked.

"I... I don't know..."

"Of course. There is no other way." Freezie sighed in despair. "We can't save that planet..."

Zero stared towards the two objects. He has a bad feeling about this.

They're... glowing, getting brighter by the second.

He knew what it meant.

A Cocotama is coming out.

Actually, _two_ Cocotamas are going to be born. They are separate items, after all.

Two eggs came out and bumped at the surface of the table. They then cracked, revealing two Cocotamas.

The one from the Warpstar is pink and is modeled after a chihuahua. His mark on his pants is a simple five-pointed yellow star.

The other is yellow, and looks like a tapir, with their signature long nose. Surprisingly, her pants aren't white, but rather, is orange colored. Like Kirby, her mark on her pants is a yellow star. Unlike Kirby, she has a golden egg-shaped accessory on her somewhat short curly hair, just like Zero's.

The Cocotamas watching this unfold are shocked, to say the least.

"These guys are born as adult Cocotamas!?" One yelled in disbelief.

"No, I don't think there are such things as white adult pants!" Another yelled. "Although I admit, this is ridiculous." They added.

They kept yelling in confusion and stuff about those weird pants that they call adult pants, while Zero simply stared towards the pants that they are wearing.

'Adult pants... so that's what they are.' Zero thought as he remembered those objects currently inside of his pants.

Does that mean...

Oh no.

He realized that he knew those two before.

Kirby and Dream.

The hero of Popstar and the god of dreams respectively.

This has gone from bad to worse.

_To be continued..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rannin (is actually spelled Runinn but I think it's stupid) is a character from the second Cocotama series. Ribbon too. 
> 
> I would put their pictures here, but you could just google them. 
> 
> Ribbon is the first Cocotama that the heroine meets (the owner). Raninn debuts midway through.
> 
> Dream, on the other hand, is not a canon Cocotama. Heck, she isn't even a canon character, but rather an OC I created!


	9. Two Mysterious Gods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two gods are born from foreign objects. One is a not-really-god in training.

The Cocotamas stared towards the two adult Cocotamas that just have been born from the mysterious star-shaped objects.

The tapir Cocotama opened her eyes to reveal that both of them are blue as a sapphire. The chihuahua Cocotama opened his eyes to reveal that his eyes are blue as the bright sky instead.

The chihuahua looked around in confusion, wondering where he landed. He then looked towards himself, felt his body, and realized something.

**"WHAT HAPPENED TO ME POYO!?"** he yelled in shock. This sudden yelling shocked everyone, even Zero.

* * *

After calming down the pink Cocotama, the two 'newborns' explained themselves.

"My name is Dream, and this is Kirby." The yellow Cocotama introduced herself.

"What happened to me, and why do you know my name?" Kirby asked in suspicion.

"You don't know me? I am the god of dreams, or... the Star Rod."

"Wait, you're _the_ Star Rod!?" Kirby asked in confusion. "This is more confusing by the second, poyo!"

"Don't worry, Dream will explain!" Infy said in a whim. "...I think." She then added with doubt.

"Of course!" Dream said with pleasure. She then faced the Fluffball and explained.

"You have been transformed into a Cocotama by my magic." Dream explained. "After all, You wouldn't want to be experimented and tormented by scientists." She said.

"But doesn't it make it worse!? After all, If a human spots you, you'll disappear!" A Cocotama yelled.

"Shut up! disappearing is better than being tormented!" Another yelled.

"Could you please be quiet?" A green Cocotama with fluffy twintails (ears?) and big purple eyes yelled. "Dream is trying to say something here!"

And so, they went silent.

"So... what am I going to do?" Kirby asked.

Dream placed her hands on his shoulder. "The mission. Remember?"

"Huh...? Right! Dark Matter!" Kirby said with determination. "...but where is it?" He then added in confusion.

Dream looked around and saw loads of Cocotamas watching. That Cocotama really did silence them, huh.

However, it doesn't mean it's a good thing. If they hear what they are talking about, they will panic and cause distrust between the innocent Cocotamas.

"Kirby, we need to talk about this in private." Dream said.

"O-Ok..." Kirby responded with doubt. The two then walked towards somewhere.

Can he trust this person? Is she one of those people who would betray him in the end?

Doubts swirled around his head, but it seemed like he had no choice.

* * *

They are now outside of the shop and under a tree.

"So... remind me: who was this leader again?" Kirby asked. "It was a long time ago since I fought them, to be honest."

"Their name is Zero. They don't care about anything and wanted everything to be gone, even if it is going to take a long time.

"They were a god—not the Cocotama type—but he turned against the other gods, which are also not Cocotamas.

'Why do you have to remind me that they aren't Cocotamas?' Kirby wondered.

"They got his dark powers that day and wanted everything to be gone, not even a single atom. Only a few know why they did it, but sadly, I'm not one of them."

"I... see. We have to do something before all of those Cocotamas become his victims!" Kirby yelled in worry, but also with determination. Determination to take them down again.

But...

"What, exactly, is a Cocotama, poyo?" Kirby asked.

Dream flipped, and then berated herself for not telling him that.

And so, she explained.

"Cocotamas are born from objects, like a pen, a table, some toys, everything that is not a living object. They come in different kinds, and no Cocotama has the same appearance as another.

"They collect Happy Stars that are born from a happy human. They do so to make their magical powers stronger, so they can get closer to being a true god. All Cocotamas strive to be one, and they will work hard in order to become one.

"...and that's the basics of a Cocotama." Dream ended her explanation. "Any questions?" She then asked.

"Yes." Kirby raised his hand. "What happens when you become a true god?" He added.

"Oh, that? Well, since you aren't a true god yet, I didn't bother to explain, but I guess I should." She then cleared her throat as she began her explanation.

"When you become a true god, you will be sent to a world called the Cocotama world. The Cocotama world is where most true gods reside. They will be brought here to get the symbols of their growth: the Adult pants and an egg-shaped medal.

"While the medal does nothing, the pants hold a lot of power. They are usually used to make sure you don't get spotted by humans, but that doesn't mean that they don't use that to defend themselves."

"Woah," Kirby simply said. "That's amazing."

While the two are talking about Cocotama basics, Zero is listening from behind the tree. He doesn't seem angry. He seemed... scared.

After all, he didn't want to die. He didn't want to die now!

He has something to do. He is destined to destroy everything!

And... he doesn't want to lose... _them._

He _had_ to do something. But _what?_

He quickly returned back to the shop, thinking about his next move.

_To be continued..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Cocotama series' fandom is a pretty small community if you ask me. I think it's smaller than the Tamagotchi fandom! 
> 
> If you have questions regarding these little creatures, ask them in the comments below and I'll answer them for you!
> 
> Fun fact: in Japan, the word pants (pantsu) means underwear. Considering that they are called "pants" in canon...
> 
> ...don't _tell_ me.


	10. Playing with Cards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new Cocotama is born.

The two 'newborn' Cocotamas decided to stay here until they completed their mission. While Kirby wants to say what it is, Dream does not.

It is understandable however, Zero thought. They don't want distrust to form between the Cocotamas, and it makes the situation worse than it should be.

They could just say that they are looking for a certain Cocotama, but that could result in the same thing.

He needs them to be gone, without anyone knowing.

But how?

* * *

The group of three went home back to their little house, wondering what to do on the counter. Kirby and Dream are left at the antique shop since they don't have a place to stay.

"I wonder what they're doing," Infy wondered. "Maybe they're trying to find a way home," she added.

"Yeah, I bet the owner and the Cocotamas back there are looking for it," Freezie said.

"So what are we going to do in the meantime?"

"What we always do: get more Happy Stars." he then got up and jumped down the counter.

Infy rushed towards where Freezie fell, not expecting him to do that. She saw him on the floor with no bruises or anything like that.

"I'm fine!" Freezie yelled. Infy exhaled in relief. 

"Hey," Zero greeted all of a sudden. Too sudden that Infy fell off the counter in shock!

"Ow..."

* * *

After they did their tasks, they went back to the counter to take a rest. Each has a tiny cup of water to drink.

"Wow! That was tiring." Infy said. "But at least we worked out in the end!" she then sipped from her little drink.

"So what are we going to do now?" Zero asked. "Play tag?" he suggested sarcastically.

**"NO!"**

As they said that, the stove glowed! An egg-shaped something formed right in front of their eyes (Luckily no human witnessed it), and pulled itself off from the aura.

It cracked when it hit the floor, and opened up to reveal a red bird-like Cocotama. Its tail is shaped like a flame instead of a stove, it has quills on top of their head, and it has a beak instead of a mouth. The mark on their pants is shaped like a flame, only the color red being used.

The Cocotama opened their eyes to reveal that they have the color of the orange sunset sky.

It seems to be female, as it's the edge of her pants is curved.

She sees the group, and she knew what to do.

"Hey, fellow Cocotamas! The name's Suto, the stove Cocotama!" she greeted.

"Nice to meet you, Suto! I'm Infy, the god of the phone!"

"My name is Freezie, and I'm the god of the fridge!"

"Zero, and... I don't know where I'm born from."

"...oh." Suto simply said in response to Zero's introduction. "Anyways, what are you guys doing?"

"Just resting," is Freezie's answer.

Suto remained silent by that question. She seemed like she doesn't know what to do.

"…"

And the remaining three knew it.

Freezie drank his glass of water and was about to go back to work when...

"Hey, I have an idea!" Infy said. "How about we play UNO?" she added.

The other three tilted their heads in confusion. "UNO?"

"Yes! It's a human game where you try to remove all of the cards! It's also called crazy eights, but UNO is more recognizable." Infy explained. "Well, I suck at replicating the cards though..." Infy said as she showed the four the cards, which have a number on a colored background.

"Well... we don't know what the cards are supposed to look like, so I don't think it matters," Freezie pointed out. "Besides, it looks clean!" he added.

"Really? T-Thanks!" Infy said, blushing in embarrassment.

* * *

After Infy explained the rules, it was time to begin. Infy shuffled a stack of cards, but they all fell off from her hands. In a panic, she picked it up and tried shuffling it in a way that doesn't make the cards fall.

She then gave each player (which includes herself) seven cards. She looked at her pile and saw something that could help her.

'A wild card!' While that isn't the most broken card of all time (it's the wild draw four card), she took it anyway. after all, you can't change the cards in your hand after they gave it to you!

Besides, one powerup is better than having none.

"Yes!" Infy (and possibly the rest of the group) heard Suto whisper-yelling in excitement. It sounds like she got something nasty in her hand!

* * *

As they played, Zero has only a few cards left, while the rest...

Well, let's say that he used one too many draw cards to his opponents. They literally have no hope to get first place in this game now!

The two wild draw four cards that Suto had? Well, she got counterattacked by Zero who is before her turn.

However, Infy drew a reverse card and reversed the turns. Sadly, Zero just so happened to have the exact card to draw thanks to the color. now he has one card left...!

Will he forget to say it? the three Cocotamas are sweating. They prayed that he forgets. Please forget, please forget!

"Uno," he simply said in a deadpan tone.

"Ack!" the three are shocked that he actually said it. But then again, he is more mature than the other three.

* * *

Zero came in first, Freezie came in second, Suto came in third, and Infy came in fourth.

"Seriously!? I lost!?" Infy yelled in frustration. "Oh well, it was my first time playing it anyways," she sighed.

However, the same cannot be said to Suto.

_"Really!?_ I didn't get first place!?" Suto yelled at the top of her lungs. They're pretty lucky that the family is on vacation. Because if they aren't they could have found them by now.

Infy approached the angry Cocotama. "Don't worry, you will win next time! I know it!" she said, patting Suto.

Well, it calmed her down a bit, but it doesn't stop her from punching the phone goddess away and sending her flying towards the other side of the room.

"Ow..."

After that, Suto took a deep breath. "I needed that," she said.

"People really do have different ways to calm down," Freezie commented.

"You do know that it means that we either have to get away from her to avoid getting punched or get punched to calm her down, right?" Zero asked.

"... I think we need a doctor around here."

"Um... guys? How about Infy?" Suto asked.

"Oh, right! Infy's at the toilet!" Freezie yelled in the realization that she might get spotted there. It seems like they forgot the fact that they are currently on vacation right now.

While he didn't say what he just realized, the other three knew what he was trying to say.

And so, the three Cocotamas went to where Infy is. She seems to be mostly fine, with no major injuries.

_To be continued..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Suto’s looks](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1yStnYdP618VcxZXPSzKtf5rkZxOet0rv/view?usp=drivesdk)
> 
> Will post the rest of the Cocotama’s reference sheets if I have a chance to


	11. Another Visit to the Antique Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zero and co. visit the antique shop again.

The four Cocotamas decided to return to the antique shop to check on the two Cocotamas of the star-shaped objects from outer space. Of course, it's hot. It's still summer after all. Now it's _really_ hot this time.

Luckily, Rannin decided to give them a ride just like before.

"Is there something we can do to call you?" Infy asked.

"No, but I'm thinking about that," Rannin answered. "Just gotta know how."

As they got off the bus, Kirby greeted them, much to the dismay of Dream.

"Must be a 'no play all work' person," Infy said. "Now that I think of it, Freezie isn't mad at me when I stopped collecting happy stars in favor of UNO..."

"It's because you said the item is unimportant that I was mad at you," Freezie pointed out.

"Welcome back poyo!" Kirby greeted.

"Kirby, have you forgotten our mission to save the world!?" Dream yelled as she dragged Kirby away from the Cocotamas.

The last part of the sentence shocked the Cocotamas within earshot. They're going to save the world? From what?

"Oh no, I think she meant that the minus power is back..."

"But isn't that solved like, months ago?"

"Yeah, but as long as humans mistreat items, it'll come back!"

 _"The minus energy is back and Dre_ am _confirmed it!"_

"No, it's not that! I-It's something el _se_ poyo!" Kirby yelled.

The Cocotamas took a breath of relief.

And then the realization hit them.

"T-then what is this threat!?"

The Cocotamas went back to panic.

Thankfully, some Cocotamas stepped in to stop with an encouraging speech.

"Have you all forgotten!?" Ribbon yelled. "We beat the minus power before it could get worse!" she added. "If we can do that, we can beat that one too!"

 _"Yeah!"_ Infy yelled in agreement, bringing her hand up in a fist. "Wait, what?" she added in confusion, realizing what the ribbon Cocotama just said.

Regardless, the other Cocotamas realized that fact, and the aura around the town is now replaced with confident energy. But still, Infy and the group are confused. They decided to not question that, as it seems to be a thing of the past.

"So what's going on, Dream?" a yellow cat-like Cocotama wearing a maid's hat asked.

Dream didn't want to say anything to the Cocotamas. She didn't want anyone to know that there are other kinds of gods other than Cocotamas... yet.

Adding to that, she didn't want to cause distrust in the group of Cocotamas. She didn't want to repeat that same mistake that she did the last time she warned about Dark Matter's existence...

"It does not concern you," she simply answered, much to the dismay of Kirby.

"But Dream, if we don't say that, they won't-"

"Last time I told a town of people that, they doomed themselves and never solved the problem!" Dream yelled without a second thought.

By that line, the Cocotamas understood.

Something is making her not say anything, and it's all because she doesn't want to repeat a mistake, whatever it was.

"..." everyone in the room is silent. What are they going to do now?

Suddenly, a human girl came into the shop.

The group panicked and put themselves in their eggs, hoping that the human thinks that they aren't there. Well except for eggs, but still.

"Hey, I'm back!" Haruka greeted. "Oh? Looks like there are some new Cocotamas here," she added upon seeing the eggs.

"It's ok, she's the legendary Cocotama contractor, Haruka!" Ribbon assured the ones hiding in the eggs.

Zero can hear eggs opening. He wants to tell them that they are idiots for getting out from the egg or something, but he stayed quiet.

"Um, the Cocotama contractor is here!" Ribbon said.

He still isn't coming out.

"It's ok to be seen by her! She's an exception!" Ribbon said.

"Umm... he has a few memory problems, so I think you should refresh his memory..." Infy pointed out.

Ribbon sounds confused. "So he doesn't know what's a contractor?" she asked. "Once a Cocotama is spotted, they can make the human who spotted them sign a contract as a last-ditch effort! When they do sign, they become the exceptions to the 'don't get spotted by a human' rule!" she explained in her usual energetic tone. "...in one condition," she added in a slightly menacing tone.

"One has to keep the Cocotama species a secret or else they'll forget that they exist, right?" Haruka asked.

"That's right!" Ribbon responded. "Also, there's more, but that's for another story."

"Really?" Zero asked in defiance.

"Yeah, really!" Infy answered. "See? I'm still here!" she added.

And so, Zero decided to get out from the little egg, slowly but surely.

The first thing he saw after coming out is the human girl's eyes. They were blue as the bright sunny sky. She has light brown hair tied in a ponytail by a pink ribbon. She also has a white polo shirt under dark blue overalls, but the bottom part is a skirt instead of jeans. A pinafore, it is called if Zero remembers correctly. Over that, she wears a pink jacket. With a light pink hoodie.

"She's right, I'm not fading away or something!" Kirby said in amazement.

"Yeah, she is right. I'm still here," Zero replied.

"So, it looks like we need some introducing, don't we?" Suto pointed out. "I'm Suto, the god of the stove!" she introduced. "And this is Infy," she pointed at Infy, who waved towards Haruka. "Freezie" she then pointed towards the otter Cocotama, who raised his hand in greeting in return, "and Zero!" finally, Suto pointed towards the bat Cocotama, who bowed in return. "This guy's got a few memory problems, so you better refresh those memories for him!" she warned.

"Oh, that's not good!" Haruka said in worry. "Does he remember where he was born from?" she asks.

"No... I don't remember... but I don't mind," Zero answered.

Infy decided to climb up the child and near her ear.

"He's a bit of a frown-face. I haven't seen him smile once," Infy whispered. Haruka nodded in understanding.

"And who are these guys?" Haruka pointed towards Kirby and Dream.

"Oh! Oh! I'm Kirby, the god of the Warpstar!" Kirby introduced. The Warpstar part aggravated Dream as their origins are supposed to be a secret.

"Hey! That part is supposed to be a secret!" Dream scolded.

"And this is Dream, the god of that... wand over there," Kirby added, pointing towards the Star Rod while rolling his eyes.

"They... don't seem to be getting along as you can see..." Infy said, sweatdropping.

Kirby then spotted the bat Cocotama and realized that he seems... familiar.

"Hey, doesn't he look... suspicious to you?" Kirby asked, pointing towards the white Cocotama.

"Yeah. He has the same color scheme, and his name is even Zero," Dream noted.

Thanks to Zero's huge bat ears, he can listen to that conversation and deduce that they might have figured it all out.

"I guess it's time for a little investigation," Dream added.

_To be Continued..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's more info about the Cocotama Contractor thing:
> 
> There are two rules to this contract. 
> 
> 1\. The Cocotama must grant their human's wish. 
> 
> 2\. A human must never reveal the existence of the Cocotama species to other people (unless the other human is a Cocotama contractor too since they already know what a Cocotama is)
> 
> To sign the contract, you have to agree to it, sign your name on the contract, and... build a house for them in under 24 hours. 
> 
> Once you or the Cocotama break the rules, the Cocotama will disappear and the human will forget about their existence. 
> 
> Haruka is a special case, however. She doesn't need to build a house or something. This is the reason why she is the Legendary Cocotama contractor. 
> 
> And yes, she is a canon character.


	12. Plans and Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both sides plan to protect what they love.

Kirby and Dream made a plan: they are going to go where Zero resides and see what his and the other's behavior is going to be like. After all, it is possible that the name, color scheme, and personality is just a coincidence.

They need to find a way to corner him, forcing the demon to reveal who he truly is.

Kirby wanted to defeat the demon without the others seeing him and break the news with an excuse. However, Dream decided that he needs to die right in front of the others because they deserved to know the truth, whenever they are going to accept it or not. Kirby doesn't like the idea, however, as he felt that it was a little too cruel for the Cocotamas.

Anyway, they asked the group. They have to make an excuse, and Kirby has the perfect excuse for this kind of situation.

"Hey! Since you found us and all, I would like to stay at your place poyo!" Kirby said.

"Really? That's cool! I wanted to know what your home planet is like," Infy said.

"Yeah! What's your owner like?" Freezie asked.

Kirby tilted his head in confusion until Dream told him that Cocotamas are a separate being from their owner, Kirby being the exception.

"Ooh! Ooh! I have a _lot_ to talk about poyo!" Kirby said energetically.

"Um, excuse me? I'm afraid that I don't know what's going on," Suto waved her hands, trying to make her group focus on her.

"Well..." "let's explain later when we get home, ok?" Infy is about to explain but is cut off by Freezie. For whatever reason, he seems to be worried about something.

And so, the six Cocotamas came inside the bus and came to Infy's house.

* * *

"Woah! That's so cool! It's so... different poyo!" Kirby said in awe.

"Yeah. It's so cool," Dream commented.

"That's the beauty of the planet Earth! Lots of pretty things!" Infy yelled in excitement. Zero tapped her shoulder, reminding them that they are not being hidden with that voice.

"Yeah! Oh, you better eat the food here! They're delicious!" Suto said in excitement, not as loud as Infy's.

"Wait, did you say _food!?_ As in delicious food that I can fill my stomach with?" Kirby asked in excitement, drool falling from his mouth.

"Well... no. The humans will think a thief stole them."

"Oh..."

"Anyways, let's go-" Infy is about to raise her hand but got interrupted by Freezie grabbing her arm.

"Infy, we need to talk. In private. With Zero," Freezie said.

Infy is confused about what's going on, but she nodded anyway along with Zero.

* * *

"Dream... she seems suspicious," Freezie said. "She's probably planning something," he added.

"Really? I thought she's the kind of person who's secretly nice or something!" Infy said. "I don't believe that she can be mean!" she added.

"And that's exactly what she wants you to think. He has Kirby as her puppet and he doesn't know it," Freezie explained.

"But Kirby might have been working with Dream towards that evil plan!" Zero pointed out.

"Did you see Kirby's face whenever Dream talked to him? He looked scared!" Freezie pointed out. "So he can't be working with her! Even if he is, he doesn't _want_ to do it!"

"But, even if he is working against his will, he is _still_ working with her!" Zero pointed out, now getting frustrated.

"Even so, they might have not done it already!" Freezie said, now getting desperate.

"Could you please shut up?" Infy jumped in between the bickering two. "It's not the time to fight! It's to discuss!"

After that, the three decided to keep Suto in the dark and see what kind of people they are.

However, Infy has... different plans.

"What do you think about Dream, Kirby?" Infy asked.

Right now, they are on the balcony on the second floor of the house. It's just Kirby and Infy, just the two of them together in the middle of the night.

"She's a jerk and I don't trust her poyo. There is this secret mission that we have been planning for the sake of the world, but her methods are... not-so-good," Kirby answered with hatred in his voice. "I know that she's supposed to protect the world and all, but I don't like how she does it."

"Oh? Can you tell me about this secret mission?" Infy asked.

"Well... you promise that you won't tell anyone, will you?" Kirby pleaded. "It's a _secret_ mission for a reason," he added.

Infy thought hard to see if she can handle it and keep it from the others. She then thought back during the times where she is used to vent Tomomi's feelings by writing those feelings in the note app on the phone.

For Tomomi, the phone is for entertainment and knowledge. To escape the harsh place that is school. She is also using it to vent her feelings, or—in other words—indirectly telling Infy her true feelings.

She is doing basically the opposite, keeping secrets for herself.

While secrecy is a part of their survival, it's more in the lines of a stealth mission that lasts for the rest of their lives. Nothing to do with keeping something on your shoulders at all.

So basically, she has never kept a real secret before.

Can she do it? Can she keep it a secret from her friends, even if that truth is harsh?

Because when this kind of thing happens, the secret is usually related to personal things, even if it is improbable. She learned it by consuming media with Tomomi.

However, she has to do something, for the sake of the world.

And her friends.

"Still, would you want to know? You have to keep it a secret... don't worry, I'm bad at hiding secrets too," Kirby said.

"Yes," Infy answered. No smile, no giggles, completely serious.

_To be continued..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Infy, Zero, Freezie, Suto and Kirby (in Cocotama form)](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1ep3LE9JMHm5n1Wjm1XGGvmVzdBTq5D9Y/view?usp=drivesdk)
> 
> It’s styled in the Japanese word kidoairaku (happiness, anger, sorrow and calmness, apparently an uncommon way of saying emotions) with Kirby on the middle. Also, a scene of Paper Mario: the Origami King. 
> 
> Yes, I created this. No, Dream isn’t in this.

**Author's Note:**

> It ain't perfect. But admit it, the Cocotamas are cute.


End file.
